Jogan x 50
by pretense
Summary: 50 Themes, 1 Sentence each. Dalton!verse fanfiction.


**Disclaimer:** The characters in this fic are the OC's created by CP Coulter for her fanfic, Dalton. John Logan Wright III and Julian Larson are the intellectual property of that fine lady and I'm just a little fan girl who has a dream of them getting together

**.J.O.G.A.N.**

**50 Sentences SET EPSILON**

**1. Motion**  
Call him crazy, but it's during the times when Logan is fuming and tearing apart music sheets that the smirk on his lips turns a shade friendlier.

**2. Young**  
When Julian met Logan, they were only 15 – an age that dictates that everything was temporary, immature, and way overrated.

**3. Cool**  
He wasn't quite sure what the shorter teen was trying to achieve, wearing shades to the Freshmen Orientation, but hey, it got his attention.

**4. Last**  
Blaine could be called Logan's first love – and he was followed by a myriad others – but Julian (romantic sap that he is) was more than willing to be the last because it meant that Logan had finally found what he was looking for.

**5. Wrong**  
Derek, Julian decided as he stormed into his chambers mere seconds after their little dispute, had no right to yell at him, he had no idea – _not a fucking clue_ – of all the shit he's been going through all these years.

**6. Gentle**  
"Does it hurt?" the blonde man on top of him asks, wearing a look of concern that Julian inwardly mocks as the recesses of his mind picture a different blonde, one with pale green eyes who would be kissing him roughly if they ever got into this situation.

**7. One**  
For the couples it was St. Valentine's Day, for the singles it was Single Awareness Day, for a select few a huge fuck you sufficed.

**8. Thousand**  
Money, fans, material possessions – he clearly has everything he could ever want, everything indeed save for the man who holds his heart.

**9. King**  
With calm green eyes and that perfected political smile, no one can say no to Logan… in Julian's case, he doesn't even try.

**10. Learn**  
Life's a bumpy road, more so when you're carrying romantic baggage along, and yet here he is – bruised ego and aching heart, still pining for the heart of a man that has yet to glance his way.

**11. Blur**  
His stomach grumbled, and as stinging brown eyes adjusted to the dark, the young actor massaged his temples, groaning – the espresso machine at the hallway still worked at this hour, right?

**12. Wait**  
Auditions tend to take up hours of your day (sometimes even weeks when callbacks come running) but Julian easily prefers these menial hours of labor since they take him away from Dalton where he tirelessly waits in line with fake smiles for a role that would never be his.

**13. Change**  
"…So right before Blaine took the stage, Logan dropped the bomb on Kurt… and then he just walks away and takes his meds – I mean, yeah I'm glad that he's finally did that _willingly _since I've only been egging him on for the past year about it but… Jules? Jules are you listening to me?"

**14. Command**  
"Sing this duet with me."

**15. Hold**  
Slender fingers were shaking around the bottle – "Logan, swallow them." – the Adam's apple bobbed along the flawless neck and the blonde grimaced, feeling the chemicals seeping into his blood.

**16. Need **  
There were no words, just moans and body heat, tomorrow he'd forget her name.

**17. Vision**  
The vice around his chest was unforgiving, nothing but choked breath leaving Logan's thin lips as liquid emotion blurred his sight.

**18. Attention**  
Both of them were flushed red, breathing uneasily as they stepped out, still, their stances were proud as they beamed at the paparazzi; mussed up hair was all the rage these days, the brunet vaguely remembers as they walk across the red carpet, nobody needed to know what happened in the limo.

**19. Soul**  
He was more than a little off his hinges, yes, but that wasn't his selling point.

**20. Picture**  
An elegant brow rose at the display on his laptop's monitor – 'Julian Larson Engaged'.

**21. Fool **(pair with 26)  
It was a miracle he made it to the front steps without breaking a bone at the speed he was going but apparently he still wasn't fast enough, settling clouds of dust was all that met him; green fire burned in his eyes, knuckles white as he clutched at a torn piece of paper, "GOD DAMN IT LARSON!"

**22. Mad**  
Derek rolled his eyes, taking it upon himself to shut Logan's slightly ajar door; in ten seconds, he was willing to bet, that shouting match was going to get muffled and nobody needed to hear what will be happening in the next few minutes.

**23. Child**  
"Well maybe if it came in seasonal flavors it'd be more appealing – wild berries, tutti frutti, citrus maybe?"

**24. Now**  
There's a strange glint in those pale green eyes and he doesn't even need to look far to see why, Julian tugs at their entwined hands and gives the taller man a silent glare.

**25. Shadow**  
Logan's tall frame cast the shorter man in shadow but the brown eyes never wavered, adamantly staring back, "What are you waiting for?"

**26. Goodbye **(pair with 21)  
The deafening impact of the door to the wall could've knocked the wood off its hinges, the Stuart House prefect didn't even get to finish the expletive that slipped by his lips - room was empty.

**27. Hide**  
He didn't mean to eavesdrop on the upperclassmen, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and Bailey doesn't even have time to think having only a door separating him from the pair outside arguing about the biggest secret the Stuart House has never heard.

**28. Fortune**  
It was the Wright's turn to host the New Year party but somehow alcohol still got in, as the final minute ticked by the actor finished his margarita and sauntered over to a certain senator's son; if luck would have it, Logan would probably believe his '_Oops, sorry, I was drunk_' excuse.

**29. Safe**  
"Logan I **have** enough bodyguards! _**Seriously!**_"

**30. Ghost**  
The bed is cold but as his eyelids fluttered shut, he thinks that he could still feel those foreign lips upon his own.

**31. Book**  
Julian had yet to pick up his jaw from the tabletop as Logan continued to smile amiably, pushing forward the open tome, its pristine flyleaf awaiting the author's signature.

**32. Eye**  
There was a smirk in those deep brown eyes even as the rowing team captain frowned at the two of them – blazers off, rumpled shirts, messy 'dos and flushed faces, "Murdoch was looking for you, Logan, but I see you're rather busy."

**33. Never**

It may have just been the alcohol, but that doesn't change the way that the meaningful look in Julian's brown eyes (coupled with his confident answer to Logan's tipsy question of 'Aren't you tired of my shit yet?') made the taller man feel a little bit warmer inside.

**34. Sing**  
In Logan's opinion, Julian Larson's single wasn't very good because he has personally heard pretty much every sound that Julian can make and the voice in that song simply did not deliver.

**35. Sudden**  
"Where are you?" Julian is surprised at the question but he answers anyway and within the hour Logan's car drives up to the studio and the blonde is wearing a look of forced calm; Julian knows better than to ask, opting instead to wrap up the photo shoot stat.

**36. Stop**  
When the last note dies and the emotive voice fades into the final hum Julian wishes for the world to stop just so he could stare at the saintly smile that had rarely looked so genuine.

**37. Time**  
These past few weeks had been the most draining, everything was in his face but Julian is actually thankful for that because drowning himself in work has always been the best way to keep unwanted thoughts out of his mind.

**38. Wash**  
The three days grace he demands from Carmen was mostly used to get his self back – not the singer, not the actor but the student who deserved to live a partly normal life.

**39. Torn**  
They broke apart at the expletive shouted from the doorway, startled eyes flew to where the Stuart House prefect and his athletic wingman stood perfectly still, the atmosphere was suddenly so thick Derek thought nothing short of a chainsaw would be able to cut it.

**40. History**  
It was the first of September when he'd first laid his eyes on him and someone _really _should've told him that he'd be marrying the guy in the future because _god_ nine years, seven months and thirteen days had been too long a wait.

**41. Power**  
"Your wings… they'll burn…"

**42. Bother**  
His on-set personal assistant didn't need to understand, all she had to do was call for a cut when his phone rings and the caller was either Derek or Logan.

**43. God**  
Logan - Julian decided – _Only Logan_ could reduce him to this: a near-hysterical heap praying to the heavens for a miracle, bargaining anything and everything for the man in the E.R. to be saved.

**44. Wall**  
They never made it to the bed, the moment the door clicked shut every piece of fabric was shed and the nearest hard surface became their unlikely accomplice.

**45. Naked**  
Logan lowered his sunglasses at the undignified cussing that came from the pool, Derek was howling with laughter waving a pair of swimming trunks in the air as Julian damned him to hell and back from his place at a corner.

**46. Drive**  
He never could understand why Logan insisted being at the wheel instead of having a chauffer drive them around.

**47. Harm**  
Julian looked pissed as he exited the bathroom; Logan only smirked at the sight of the bright red hickey peeping through the shorter man's shirt collar.

**48. Precious**  
A good pair of shades was a celebrity's most valuable accessory, Julian himself owns at least a dozen but his favorite will always be Serengeti Granada 7301 that Logan had given him all those years ago.

**49. Hunger**  
The manic glint in those pale green eyes was one that he knew so well, he'd spent many a night in his bed, pants down, imagining that very same look piercing him.

**50. Believe**  
Logan didn't know why he just couldn't believe this – they've been at each other's throats for so long and all of a sudden things just got literal.

**.J.O.G.A.N.**

**A/N: **It took me five days to finish this and yes, I do have a bias for Julian. Hope you enjoyed reading~ :D


End file.
